What a day!
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: A Daiyako and Pata/Sala where Daisuke and Miyako have to catch two small rookies on rampage around town. Silly and Random. One Shot. K just because.


**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY IDEA! I also dedicate this story to Kate, my Beta Reader.**

_Why Us?_

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

Somewhere, two young digimon, by the names of Patamon (boy) and Salamon (girl), were hopping about the Forest floor in curiosity when they found a Digiport, which was in the form of a TV set.

"What do you think it is?" Patamon asks.

"I don't know, Patapata." Salamon replies.

"Let's check it out..." Patamon walks over calmly to the DigiPort, and touches a dial. The DigiPort glows. "Cool!"

"Ohh! Pretty!" Salamon says in glee as small sparkles of light flow through the DigiPort. "Can you make it do more, Patapata?"

"Sure!" Patamon poke sthe screen, and more sparkles flow out. He pokes it again. And again, and again, and again. Each poke producing more sparkles. "I wonder what this is!"

"I like it." Salamon smiles as the sparkles flow free willed now from the screen. Neither of them notice the crackes forming on the screen. "It's pretty..."

"Yeah..." Patamon says while looking at the Rookie digimon next to him.

Suddenly, without warnning, the glass on the DigiPort breaks open entirely, and sucks the two digimon in. The DigiPort then Explodes into data, and the Forest is calm again.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| Motomoya Residence_ _ _|**

Motomoya Daisuke and Inoue Miyako lay on the floor of the main room in the apartment. Apparently having nothing to do...

Daisuke sighs.

Miyako sighs.

...Except sigh.

"Don't you wish something fun would happen?" The boy asks.

"Yeah... You'd think the others would've invited us to go to the park, but NO! Not even Iori-kun asked us to come!" the girl replies. Evidently all the Chosen had gone to the park, and hadn't even invited Daisuke or Miyako.

"Almost as if destiny has something planned for us..." Daisuke says with a sigh.

Miyako sighs before answering. "Yeah..."

Suddenly, a flash of light comes from Daisuke's bedroom.

"What was that?" Daisuke asks nonchalantly.

"Probably your computer starting up again for no reason." Miyako answers nonchalantly. "I really should fix that for you..."

"Yeah..." Daisuke agrees with a sigh, before getting up. "Well, I'm going to turn it off...AGAIN!"

"Okay..." Miyako nods as Daisuke enters his room.

Now, let's count together, readers.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

And when you should have said "Five", Daisuke screams in sup prise as he sees the two Rookies laying on the ground behind the door after he turned the computer off, failing to notice the Digi-Port program running.

Miyako jumps up and races into his room to see what he was screaming about.

"Daisuke, what are you screaming about now?" Miyako asks the goggle wearing boy.

"Patamon! Salamon!" Daisuke says in-between whimpers as he points at the door.

"Huh???" Miyako turns around to see the Patamon and Salamon standing behind the door watching her and Daivs intently. Miyako then looks at Daisuke, then back at the Digimon. Then, she does the only reasonable thing...

"AAHHH!!! HOW'D THEY GET HERE!!!???"

...Scream at the top of her lungs.

"How should we know?" Patamon asks while looking at the now screaming girl.

"Yeah!" Salamon pipes in. "We were just in the Digital world playing in the Forest when we came across a strange box that let out light when poked. The next thing we know. We're losing our hearing because of you two."

Miyako and Daisuke stop their screaming at this, then they look at each other. Then, they scream again, for no reason.

"Can you not blow our ears out?" Patamon asks.

Daisuke and Miyako stop screaming again, look at eachother again, then blink.

"If that's not Our patamon or Salamon..." Daisuke starts.

"Than they're not supposed to be here..." Miyako continues.

They smile.

"Shal we, Miyako-chan?" Daisuke asks.

"We shall, Daisuke-kun!" Miyako answers.

"Uhoh..." Salamon and Patamon say as Daisuke and Miyako jump at them...

**  
*BONK!!!***

...only to hit the door to the room, which falls off it's hinges and hits a lamp on a desk nearby. The Lamp shatters, the desk falls, and a stack of CD's is knocked over into a pile of Pizza boxes with a sledge hammer on top, which flies into Daisuke's computer's monitor screen. Glass shatters, and the computer has no chance of restarting for a LOOOONG Time.

"NO!!! MY COMPUTER!" Daisuke screams.

"NOW WE CAN'T SEND THEM BACK!!!" Miyako shouts too.

"Eh...Hehe..." Patamon laughs in excitement. "W00T FOR DOMINOS!"

"R to the O to the T to the FL!" Salamon shouts in glee. "That was funny!"

"Now what, Sala?" Patamon asks.

"To...THE KITCHEN! PataPata!" Salamon answers.

The two digimon race off over Daisuke and Miyako.

**  
PARK_ _ _|**

Everyone laughs as Taichi tells a story that Fridgimon had told him once.

"You know. That's pretty funny." Izzy says through a few laughs.

"Yeah! Who knew that sumbarine sandwiches could have made great hats?" Mimi asks.

"Takeru-kun, do you have the feeling like we're forgetting someone or something?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah...But I can't put my finger on it." Takeru shrugs. "Oh well!"

"Okay... So, Fridigimon then went to this party once..." Taichi starts a new tale.

**  
Motomoya Residence_ _ _|**

Daisuke and Miyako slowly walk into the kitchen where the two digimon said they were going. However, once they got there, it sure didn't look like a kitchen anymore.

Food was allover the place, along with anything else you can imagine.

"Okaasan's going to kill me..." Daisuke sighs.

"Not if I kill them first." Miyako says angerly as she steps on a piece of what one hopes to be Meat-Loaf.

"YUM! Patapata! That was the best lunch EVER!" Sala cheers.

"Thanks!" Pata blushes.

"Now what?" Sala asks.

"RAAAH!!!!" Miyako shouts as she jumps onto the table that the digimon are on and grabs them.

"Uhoh.." They say as they are trapped in what is known as a "Death Hug" on the internet.

"How about we keep you two trapped inside a nice little cage untill we can get you two back to the Digital World?" Miyako asks.

"Miyako-Chan. We can't, remember." Daisuke says as he finds a towel under the mess. "My computer, which is the only one in the house, is broken. Yours at your house, and your parrent's won't let us in because they're out at that business owner's convention, and neither of us can leave unless we're invited somewhere or until my mom get's back, which won't be untill nine...."

At that moment, the phone rings, cutting Daisuke off.

"Moshi moshi?" Daisuke asks as he answers. "Hai, Okaasan?" Daisuke replies after a pause. "NANI!!?" Daisuke shouts/asks after another pause. "Er...Hai...Okaasan..." More pauseing. "NO! No parties!" again, a pause. "Hai..." pause again. "You sure you'll be okay with it just being me and Miyako-Chan here?" Daisuke looks shocked at what is said on the other side. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?!?!?!" More pauseing. "Hai, Okaasan....See you Saturday." Daisuke hangs up.

"Who was that?" Sala asks innocently.

"My Mom." Daisuke replies, knowing that that was what Miyako was thinking. "Apparently my mom, dad, and sister have to stay the rest of the week at my aunt's because of a sudden freak rain storm."

"Drat!" Pata says with a smirk. "I guess you'll have to wait for your mom to get back then!"

"Yeah!" Sala taunts. "Won't this be fun?"

Daisuke and Miyako groan.

"Not exactly." Daisuke says before noticeing the messy kitchen. "Wait! My mom said no Parties, and this looks like a party to me!"

"Yeah!" Miyako gasps as she drops the two digimon onto the floor. "We've got to clean this all up!"

"Well, Good luck with that!" Patamon goes to leave, with Salamon at his side...

_***KLANG!***_

...Daisuke catches them in the microwave oven, which has otherwise useless due to the cord being chewed in half by a rather kawaii mouse some three days earliar, and slams the door shut.

Several muffled and annoyed shouts come from inside while the two digimon struggle to escape.

"Now then!" Daisuke smiles as he places the microwave safely underneath the couch, door facing up into the bottom of said couch as so it won't open. "Why don't you two chill out for a while while we clean up your mess?"

More annoyed and even more muffled shouts come from the microwave.

Daisuke smiles. "I thought so!"

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Miyako asks while grabbing a broom from a closet.

The goggle wearing boy sighs and picks up an empty pizza box. "Yeah..."

Unknowing to the two humans as they clean up the mess the two digimon made, said digimon were ploting their escape.

"So, if I can dig into the side of the oven - get us some wiggle room - one of us can have enough space to use our main attack and blow the side of this trap away!" Patamon smirks. "And then we can escape!"

"Sounds good!" Salamon smiles. "But which of us use our attack? Me or you, Patapata?"

"Well...Which of our attacks do more damage?" Patamon asks. "Boom Bubble or Puppy Howl?"

"Bubbles' more explosive." Salamon comments.

"But takes a lot of air." Patamon grimaces.

"Howl it is...." Salamon smiles.

Some ten minutes later...

"Daisuke! I'm tired!" Miyako complains as she leans against the refrigerator.

"We've only just started!" Daisuke sighs as he rings out a beach towel over the sink, pouring it's mystery liquid-ey contents down the drain. Yum. "C'mon, Miyako-chan!"

"But there's too much!" the purple haired girl sighs and cleans her glasses of random chunks of food. "And it's all...So...Gross!"

Daisuke sighs. "Miyako-chan...What do you expect from two rookies who...have been...very quiet..." He groans and looks back at the couch where the microwave oven is hidden. "Too quiet..."

"Daisuke...." Miyako starts, but, alas, it is too late.

The goggle wearing boy pulls out the oven and glances inside through the front door just as...

_**"PUPPY HOWL!!!"**_

...The microwave shatters into pieces, resulting in Daisuke dropping the wreckage, and allowing the two rookies to escape.

"RUN PATAPATA!" Salamon cheers.

"NYAH NYAH!" Patamon sticks his tongue out at the two humans as he and his mate hop through an open window.

"Daisuke-kun!" Miyako gasps as she goes over to help the boy.

"Ow! Ow! Hot! Yeowtch!" Daisuke shakes his sore hands out to cool them off.

"Are you okay?" the girl grabs one of his hands and inspects the damage.

"I'll be fine! But those two digimon are escaping!" Daisuke pulls his hand out from her grip and races over to the door, quickly putting on his shoes and throwing said door open. "Are you comming, or what?"

"Right!' Miyako follows his lead and places her shoes on as well, wincing at a squish that comes from her left shoe, but otherwise ignoreing it as the two Chosen tail the renagade digimon.

**DOWN AT THE MAIN STREET_ _ _|**

_*cue BEAT HIT!*_

Patamon and Salamon hop through several street vendors, all the while Daisuke and Miyako on their tails.

"What a glorious day for some fun!" Patamon comments before he swallows a watermelon whole in one gulp, and continuing his little run.

"Agreed! _**PUPPY HOWL!**_" Salamon knocks over a large Pie stand in the two chosens path, while simultaneously noming several cherry pies.

"Wah!" Daiuske dodges a flying pie, and hops over an Apple cart.

Miyako side steps a Bananna peel expertly and throws a Fish Net at the two rookies.

_**"BOOM BUBBLE!"**_Patamon blows it back at them.

A gust of wind, however, blows it into a Clothes vendor's face.

The chase continues, down into a mall.

Several food chains were raided in the food court, while a nearby toy store was very shocked as every single one of their toys came to life and did random things due to Salamon's Puppy Howl attack making the are around them turn violently energetic.

Daisuke and Miyako, needless to say, were very annoyed when several Bionicle (Phantoka and Mistika sets to be precise) sets dog piled them, holding the chase back some what.

But - Needless to say! - The chase continued into a clothing store, somehow resulting in Daisuke and Miyako having switched clothes into their digital world gear while Patamon and Salamon gain a tuxedo and a bride's dress, respectively.

A jewlery store is hit by the craziness next, Patamon feels courageous and struck by the moment, resulting in him proposing to Salamon and her saying yes. Daisuke quickly grabs a pair of goggles off of a kawaii white polar bear and tosses them to Miyako.

Much needed Goggles as the two trouble making digimon set off the fire-sprinklers by seting a regular old oven to over cook it's sugary contents when they snatch some cinna-bons from the similarly named store's display shelves. The digimon's clothing remain untouched and un-wrinkled durring this.

Next on the madness is a dance and etiquite parlor. After a painfully fast slow dance, the studio's floor is covvered in mud from the next store over, _Mud World_, as the wall between them is broken by a sonic boom created by Piyomon, working part time at said store, mixing up the music tracks.

Patamon's tux and Salamon's dress are un-soiled by the mud flood as they escape into the store labeled "Weddings, Linking Books, and Random Stuff Emporium" for some odd reason. Daisuke and Miyako are not as fortunate as their shoes now "squelch" with every step.

A minute later, The rookies are hitched, and Daisuke and Miyako are equipped with "Vacu-mizers" (or something of the sort) from a Tv show called "Monster Buster Club" to catch the married couple.

A used teleportation chamber store three city blocks down sends the chasees and the chasers to...

**...THE BEACH!!!_ _ _|**

A quick clothes change later, and each now dressed in swimming suit, the digimon and the chosen children swim from one end of the Odaiba shore to the other.

Patamon and Salamon quickly bury Daisuke and Miyako in a sand castle, The vacu-mizers are quickly filled with sand and rendered useless after a hasty escape to continue the chase.

A quick re-fueling at an icecream stand, and the Digimon steal a golf cart. The chosen children one up them by "Borrowing" a pair of scooters.

They quickly pass by a Middle school called "X", unknowingly mimicking the identical actions of the head team of the Safety Patrol, now attempting to capture two six year old siblings who have stolen a large Wedding Cake. For what reasons...I do not know...

A Major Car outlet is passed, soon, and the golf cart is abandoned as Sala and Pata jump onto a SUV's roof. Dai and Miya then jump onto a Prius' roof as it is following the SUV for some unknown reason.

_*cue BREAK UP!*_

**THE PARK_ _ _|**

The SUV and the Prius drive rapidly past the Chosen Children meeting.

"Was that Daiusuke-Kun and Miyako-San?" Iori asks.

"And were they chasing a Patamon and a Salamon?" Taichi asks.

"Hai." Hikari nods. "I wonder why?"

Takeru snaps his fingers. "Now I know what I was forgeting!"

"Shouldn't we help them?" Yamato asks.

"Nah." Mimi shrugs. "They seem to have it covered."

**AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK_ _ _|**

Now dressed in Matching Super Sentai outfits, Daisuke (Go-On-Red) and Miyako (Go-On-Silver) - On a Replica of Racing car #53, Herbie! - continue to chase Patamon and Salamon - who have commandeered an Engine prop replica of Speedor to run away.

The digimon abandon the Speeding Condor and enter a roller coaster. Daisuke and Miyako likewise abandon the thinking car and board the coaster as well.

A wild ride through the Amateria coaster ride later, and all four dizzily dis-embark and enter a House of Mirrors.

The dizzing experience continues as one cannot tell where an entrance or an exit are located in the darkened house. These things are maddening!

One bright flash of light later from a Mantan Gun with a Flashlight bulb at the end, and the way is found...

...Right into a live stage show (in-progress) for Samurai Sentai Shrikenger!

A major team-up battle between the Shrikengers and the Go-Ongers occurs, and the Digimon are the main attraction!

**"BOOM BUBBLE!"**

**"PUPPY HOWL!" **

_**"GO-ON!"**_

The battle was intense! The explosions were huge! And when the monster grew, it was time to flee!

And as you can see, this has become more of a non-rhyming poem rather than a story as the Digimon and Children enter a large poetry contest!

Pata won second place, Sala third, Daisuke was honorably mentioned, and Miyako stole the show!

The Spandex was ditched and back to D-World gear the kids went, D-3s and D-Terminals were lost in the 'mets though!

Next up was a singing contest! Oh my! Sala sung Butter-fly, Daisuke hit the Target, Pata was The Biggest Dreamer, and Miyako was on Fire with the song Fire!

Now we go, go, go, Go-On! Towards the supermarket! Some shopping needed to be done, that's for sure!

Sala and Pata brought all that was need for a growing family, and ate out the Matsuki's bakery as well! Daisuke apologised to the fellow Goggle head and his Red Dino for the trouble, before snagging Vmon from the candy isle!

Flamedramon appeared on the scene, but, alas, his flaming name set the place ablaze with photography! When they ran out of film, they couldn't buy more, for Miyako brought out the store!

"Can somebody help me here?" was the question the clerk asked as Sala blew the bank with her Howling! Money was no problem for the digi-pari now! Here they had all they needed!

But, hark! what's this? Along came a mircowave from the cookery isle and...

***KLANG!***

...Daisuke had the married rookies caught up again!

**MOTOMIYA RESIDENCE_ _ _|**

Daisuke and Miyako slide down against the front door in exhaustion.

"Who...knew...that rookies...had so much...energy!" Miyako pants.

"yeah...Who knew?" Daisuke pants as well.

"Hey, Daisuke." Vmon says as he finishes chaining up the two rookies inside the microwave. "How come the kitchen's a mess?"

"Blame the dangerous duo." Miyako stares at the dragon, before noting a couple of pieces of paper in his hands. "What are those?"

"Marriage certefiskates." Vmon messes up the last word mega-ly.

"Certificates?" Daisuke asks. "As in 'Plural', 'more than one'?"

"Yup!" Vmon grins widely. "One for the Salamon and Patamon. The other..." He breaks into laughter and unfolds the other one. "Is for you two, Mister and Misses Motomiya!"

Daisuke and Miyako glare at the piece of paper. Indeed, it was signed by them as the ones who were married and by Patamon and Salamon under witnesses. It said "Weddings, Linking Books, and Random Stuff Emporium" at the top, and a receipt for two Vacu-mizers was stapled to the top.

**END_ _ _|**

* * *


End file.
